


A Game of Strength

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Genderbending, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a game between them, really.  A game of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...okay, um...this is my first porn fic lol. It's gone through a lot of editing and nervous writings. HUGE thanks to SirValkyrie and Measured Life for beta work!

“…Are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

The icy stare she received in return made her nervous and squirm a bit.  She idly tested the bonds, to make sure they were secure. 

 

“You don’t trust my work?”

 

The tone made her jump.  “N-No!  I mean, I trust them.  I just…well, you know…”

 

“Then stop messing with them.  Do you have it?”

 

“Err…”  The glare made her even more nervous…did the temperature just drop?

 

“Did.  You.  Remember it?” 

 

“Y-yes!  I-It’s right there!  See?”  There was a bit of noise as items were pushed aside and a long, thin object was lifted from a drawer. 

                       

Eyes widened at the sight of the riding crop being pulled out.  She tapped it idly against her palm, a shiver going through her.  It was…kind of thrilling, actually.  She was a bit surprised she never tried this with her before.  Oh sure, they had done plenty of bondage games but those never went beyond handcuffs.  But they had wanted to do something more, something a bit more risqué. 

 

She was surprised at how much work and pleading it took to convince her partner to do this.  It surprised her even more at how much she wanted to do this.  It wasn’t something she regularly thought about…but if she had to admit it, she’d had the occasional naughty fantasy or two. 

 

It was definitely much better in real life.  Her partner was displayed before her, like a tempting feast.  She wanted to sink her teeth into that lovely, pale flesh.  She couldn’t help but stare at her, at that pale hair that was splayed out across the pillow in an almost girlish way, the flimsy bra and panties, her wrists and ankles firmly secured to the bonds they had fastened to the bedposts.  She had taken her advice and made sure to have purchased manacles that were lined with soft padding to avoid chafing.  She was just as disrobed as her partner, straddling her thighs, holding the crop tightly in her hand.  Her hand shook slightly as she held it.  Just feeling the handle against her skin made this all the more real.

 

She looked down at the other woman’s face to gauge her reaction as she slowly touched the riding crop to the other’s skin and dragged it across her stomach.  Blue eyes stared back up at her, trusting and completely calm.  It made her shiver with pleasure.  She raised the crop, about to bring it down…

 

Belarus frowned as America hesitated, the crop halfway raised.  “What is the problem?”

 

“I…are you sure this won’t hurt?”  That got her an eye roll.

 

“It WILL, that’s the point!  The real challenge is controlling how much.”  Natalia gave the other woman an intense stare.  “Do you remember the rules?”  Allison gulped and nodded in reply.  “Then do it.”

 

Finally Allison took a deep breath and brought down the crop across Natalia's stomach with a loud snap.  Immediately there was a red mark and what looked like the beginnings of a welt.  Natalia gave out a cry of surprised pain and then a soft moan.

 

“Not bad…not bad at all.” She purred, looking down at the mark the other had left. 

 

Allison bit her lip, trying to hide her own emotions.  “That…didn’t hurt too much?”  The answering grin made her whimper.  Her hand was tight on the handle of the crop.  She already wanted to make another mark on Natalia, to hit her again. 

 

Natalia chuckled at the expression on Al’s face.  “You like it, don’t you?”  She wiggled in her bonds, somehow managing to splay herself out even more, causing Al to whimper.  “Well, here I am…”

 

Al brought down the crop again before she even realized it, creating another mark above the one she had made before.  Natalia cried out in pleasure, squirming in the bonds.  “Oh yes, that was nice…again.  Harder this time.”

 

Allison’s eyes widened and her hand trembled as she held the crop.  “…Harder?” She squeaked, unsure of what she had just heard.

 

Natalia smirked up at her.  “Yes.  Harder.  You know what you aren’t allowed to do.”

 

Oh god, did she have to say it like that?  Those soft purrs, with just a hint of a commanding bite…it made her legs tremble.  She brought up the crop again and brought it down, harder than the previous two times.  This time it definitely left a welt, and her partner let out a sharp cry.  Her own eyes widened in panic.  “W-Was that too hard?”

 

She looked down at her partner and moaned.  If Natalia was in pain, she didn’t exactly show it.  She had a blissful look on her face, eyes closed from pleasure, not even bothering to hide the moans of enjoyment.  The marks throbbed but for Natalia it only made her enjoy it more.  Her eyes peaked open, staring at Al with complete trust and control.  Al let out another moan, feeling her underwear dampen rather uncomfortably.  Natalia raised her head slightly off of the pillow, her tongue poking out to wet her lips.

 

“…I didn’t tell you to stop.” 

 

And Al didn’t.  She paced the strokes, taking care not to strike too frequently or too slowly.  Hesitation only caused her partner annoyance, but she couldn’t go too fast or lose control.  She had to keep her strength in check, to obey Natalia’s orders for more without causing serious injury.  Her muscles shook as she fought to stay in control amidst the other’s cries of pleasure. 

 

But with each cry and moan from her partner, Al felt her own pleasure growing.  Nothing they did ever felt like this.  Usually when they played games like this, it was Al in the handcuffs, begging for more.  But even with their positions reversed, Natalia was still the dominant one, controlling Al’s actions.  She trusted Al to keep her strength in check.  Al was controlling her strength for Natalia, to give her pleasure without causing her damage.  With each cry and moan from Natalia, there was another jolt of self satisfaction and pleasure that Al had succeeded, that her partner was well pleased with her efforts. 

 

Her partner’s cries rose to screams as she quickened her strokes, straining to keep in control of her strength.  For only a split second she was worried for her partner, but was quickly assured by the way Natalia squirmed in her bonds, raising her body to meet each stroke and lash.  She was close, they both were.  But her partner came first, that was the rule.  It was part of keeping herself in control, all part of the game.

 

“Oh yes!  Yes, more!  Harder!  Harder!”  Natalia screamed and writhed, arching up toward Al.  She obliged with faster, harder strokes until Natalia arched in her bonds, screaming as she reached orgasm.  Al dropped the crop on the bed, falling forward with her hands on either side of Natalia’s head.  She trembled as she watched the other woman spasm and shake, her eyes clenched tightly closed as she rode out her orgasm.  She was so close to the edge herself.  But she had to wait; she wasn’t allowed to break the rules now. 

 

Finally Natalia’s eyes opened, dazed and blissful.  She looked up at Allison, at her pleading, needy expression.  She smirked at Al’s whimpers and in a flash undid one of her own restraints, using the built in failsafe incase the keys were lost.  Suddenly Al felt Natalia’s hand between her legs and beneath her soaked underwear, stroking and probing.  She cried out in pleasure and squirmed, widening her legs for more of the other woman’s touch.  Now she was the one begging, pleading for more as the hand between her legs stroked her.  It didn’t take her very long to orgasm herself, screaming in pleasure and collapsing on top of Natalia.

 

America sighed happily as Belarus stroked her hair and casually undid the other restraint around her wrist.  “Did I do okay?” She asked, nuzzling the other woman’s neck.

 

Natalia chuckled and ran her fingers through the other’s silky blond hair.  “You did well, very well.  Next time we’ll try this with you wielding a flogger.”  She chuckled again at the whimper of pleasure from the other woman.  This was going to be a fun experience. 


End file.
